Recovering Angels
by Kanna175
Summary: One year after the Twilight Town incident.  The remaining members of the Angelic Division are slowely begining to 'heal' both emotionally and physicly.
1. Simple Mistakes

Author's note-

Whoot! My first real explanation to what happened after.

MOST of the characters are mine, except for the canon characters.

They belong to their rightful owners. :D

The rest are mine.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter one-

Simple Mistakes

It seemed to be a normal day in the castle back at headquarters. Nothing had changed, really. Xannka was talking with Seprox and Klocbx, Rosalie was shut in her lab experimenting, and all the others were eating waffles at their kitchen table. However, it wasn't a normal day for them. It had been a year. A single year since that horrible mistake that cost half of her division's lives. A single year that changed everyone and left both emotional and physical scars upon them. None of them had expected what had happened. That monster. He had betrayed all of them, and their trust had cost 4 lives! The 5th wasn't counted, as a body was never found. Nevertheless, it was expected her apprentice was dead. Along with 4 lives, a voice, a cheek, two bad habits, and one eye were also taken. The Twilight Town mafia, as originally suspected, was innocent. They had become brethren because of that incident. Betrayal was never taken lightly. The usual punishment, death, had already happened, thanks to Stanly, the leader of the TTM. However, the scars would ALWAYS remain. It was unlikely they would heal, too. Five friends, five colleges, five innocent souls. All taken by one betraying bastard.

A quiet tap on the shoulder stole Rosalyn from her thoughts.

"Yes, Seprox...?" She sighed, turning around. There before her stood the silent blonde, ruby eyes sadly watching her. Her eyes fell to his throat, still covered with scars and loose bandages. He handed her a notebook. It was his only way to communicate now, but it still worked. Rosalyn quietly read what had been written on the page.

"Yeah...I know..." She replied quietly. Seprox scribbled another note. "Oh...Thank you." She smiled at that. It wasn't like him to usually comment on people's looks, but apparently, long hair suited her better. Xannka quietly noticed that Seprox had wandered off and decided to join the new conversation.

"Hey." She simply greeted. It was awkward, but all she could think of.

"Hey to you too." Rosalyn smiled. "How's the business at the Red Raven going?"

"Good. We're happy to see that business never dies. How's 'Ro-sama the Great' been doing?" Xannka laughed sarcastically.

"The usual. Still not talking to anyone, but evidently doing SOMETHING down in her room." Rosalyn shrugged. "Probably playing 'mad scientist' as usual."

"She never gives up, does she?" Xannka smiled. "Seprox, we'd best get going back. Break time's over." Seprox nodded and bowed to Rosalyn out of respect before leaving with Xannka back to their bar in Port Royal. Rosalyn sighed, feeling a bit lonelier than before.

"No one to talk to, no one to love." She muttered to herself, staring out the window at the rain.


	2. Festival Of Roses

Author's note-

Another side, another story...

Isn't it always interesting?

----------------------

Chapter Two

Festival of Roses

It wasn't usually in Rosalyn's interest to wander down to the deeper depths of the castle, but today was seemingly different. It was almost like the other side of her 'heart' called her down further. The lowest floors of the castle were unofficially proclaimed 'no mans land' when her 'sister' had moved down there after the pathetic events of last year's mishaps. Supposedly, strange 'things' had begun appearing down there. Vexen had run before he could see what the creature was. He thought it had resembled a young girl dressed in a white dress, but then it had morphed into something horrific. The event caused much concern between members for their own sanity, and had an entire meeting about what the thing could have been.

"Only a short visit..." Rosalyn mumbled, remembering the last time she had seen a glimpse of her heartless. The girl had been very angry with the world at the moment, so Rosalyn had backed off, afraid of getting her cheesecake stolen. Somehow, the logic didn't seem quite right now, but it had been her choice, nevertheless. The winged nobody ventured deeper into the forbidden hallway, wincing at her loud footsteps. It didn't help that her wings were useless, and had been for the past nine years. The door to the 'haunted' room seemed to make her a bit uneasy, seeing as she had never been in it. She reached the door, stomach churning with absolute fear. The resident wasn't known for her kindness, especially after being betrayed by her ex-boyfriend, and had the tendency to overreact as necessary. She could easily scare the hell out of anyone. Rosalyn just stared at the door. Somehow, the proper nameplate had been replaced with a simple icon. A heart, half dark, half light, and respective wings colored the opposite color.

"Strange." Rosalyn commented, tilting her head. The door opened, causing Rosalyn to jump. There stood a young male with blue hair, red eyes, and a pair of glimmering orange sunglasses dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. He also wore a scarf, the same icon on the end.

"Ah." He simply commented, acknowledging the very freaked out nobody in front of him. "Mistress, visitor." He called back into the gently lit room.

"Visitor...? That's odd." Came a quiet muffled reply. "No one ever treks down here. Step aside, Ovan." Rosalyn looked up in fear as 'Ovan' stepped aside. There stood a very different looking young woman.

"Quite unexpected of you. I didn't think you'd ever come to visit, Rosalyn." She smiled, holding out her hand. Everything was different. Her hair had been cut short, bangs fashioned over her now useless left eye. She looked much kinder than the last time she had ever shown her face.

"Sister...W-Who's that..?" Rosalyn looked at Ovan again, taking her hand.

"Oh yes...I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" She sweat dropped. "Might as well come in.." Rosalyn uneasily entered the room, still a bit cautious. She found herself sitting in on a sofa, watching her 'sister' as she sat in an armchair.

"Well...What have you been up to?" She smiled.

"I thought this was about YOU." Rosalyn urged. "But nothing, really...Nothing to do. Xemnas won't give me anything. Say's I'm still not 'ready'."

"I don't think any of us are 'ready' yet...It's only been a year. Nevertheless, you surely have changed. You're not the rebel you once were, Rosalyn."

"And you're not the shy bookworm." Rosalyn sighed. "What's happened to you? You're much more...Social able."

"Only a few expirements.. Nothing big." She shrugged, leaning back. "It's not lonely anymore, really...Not since my research hit the target."

"So you HAVE succeeded." Rosalyn was surprised. "Hybridization and everything?"

"Mmmhmm..What do you think Ovan here is?" She grinned. Ovan blushed, embarrassed. "I've got nine besides him, currently."

"An entire family? You HAVE been busy, Rosalie!" Rosalyn smiled.

"What can I say? It's been lonely down here! No one visits!" Rosalie laughed. "And yet I still can't cook to save my life. Sure, I can make hybrids! But even a microwave dinner will fail!"

"So you still are the same old Rosalie." Rosalyn chuckled. "Still my heartless, and failure cook. You really need to get out more often. Maybe move somewhere more.. Comfertable with your mob of hybrids."

"Yeah.. It IS getting cramped in here.. Is that nice expandable mini-house still available on the angel's keep?" Rosalie asked, sighing.

"Mmmhmm. You want it?"

"Damn straight!" Rosalie grinned.

"Now THAT'S a phrase I haven't heard for awhile!" Rosalyn burst into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing.." Rosalyn snickered. "Anyway...Tomorrow you'll have to come up to get the keys and such. It's late..."

"No problem. I can move myself up, probably. You gotta love portals."

"Yeah...I'd best be on my way." Rosalyn opened up one of the useful portals and left. After awhile Rosalie sighed and frowned.

"Ovan?"

"Yes?"

"Why does it always seem like I'm alone?"


End file.
